


Teach me how to fight, I will teach how to win.

by SigynNightmare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Butsuma is a terrible parent, Don´t mess with his brothers, Fix-It of Sorts, Hashirama is a dumb bean, He deserves what happened to him, He will crush you, Izuna has a crush on Kawarama, Kawarama is asexual, Kawarama is scary, M/M, Madara is not scared of Kawarama, Mito is a lovly princess but she will marry Hashirama over Kawarama´s corpse, Prepare yoursef lady, Really! Why are you seeing him like that?, Tobirama and Izuna still hate each other, Tobirama is not good with emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Or the one when Kawarama is the second one to born in the Senju household; He looks a lot like his mother, like his little brother Tobirama, even when he has Batsuma and Hashirama colours.He´s a doting older brother and a very protective little brother. He doesn’t like Butsuma. At all. But obeys him like a loyal soldier because that way he can protect his family. His father isn’t stupid, though. He is aware that Kawarama hates him. And that if cross the fine line that’s has been drawn between training and abusing his sons, Kawarama would try his best to cut his throat.That´s why he´s his favourite.And stills mourns the day Hashirama was born as his oldest.





	1. My sorrow would never disappear, but I hope for a brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> This week I fell in love with Kawarama and I wanted to see more stories about him, so I write this.

Kawarama doesn’t allow himself to cry. Even when his world seems to shatter around him as they put dirt over the coffin of his youngest brother; a brother who shouldn’t have been in the battlefield yet. But was. And now was dead.

_Dead. Lost. Gone._

“Itama was only seven years old!” He hears Hashirama scream.

He jumps out of his trance at the moment. But Butsuma has already moved, punching his brother square in the face. It's something usual. It happens more times that he wants to or care to count, because Hashirama has very strong opinions and Butsuma doesn’t like that. But right now he's on the verge of his control.

_He can’t loss another of his brothers._ **_He won’t._ **

He growls and pounce right between his father and his brother, bared teeth in a snarl and his entire form is crouched in a defensive position.

The floor burst to life and roots try to trap Butsuma. Their father jumps back on instinct. Then the four of them freeze. Trying to understand what had happened. Then, it hit them like a truck: Mokuton.

_Holy shit!_ Kawarama mouth drops.

He didn’t do that. Right? Right?!

“Kawarama…” Tobirama whispers in awe. Hashirama does the same, but with fear.

And with very good reasons. Because of all the things he could do this was the worst of them. In his defence, he didn’t knew he shared Hashirama´s gift or that he could awake him just feeling like this; because Hashirama´s seems to came to life when he felt happy and was pretty much inoffensive.

“Mokuton.” His father breaths in that proud whisper that made Kawarama feel sick. “You…”

He opens his eyes in fear. He knows he doesn’t want to hear what his father is going to say; because it can’t be good.

Hashirama puts himself in front of him as Tobirama helps him to his feet. Both of them looking at their father like they would do with an enemy. They all knew what would happen if Butsuma found Hashirama´s ability of using their legendary kekkei genkai and neither of them like the prospective.

His older brother puts his hands together. When he opens them, a deep purple flower is standing there, blooming before his eyes.

His face is a mask of seriousness.

His father smiles; Kawarama feels Tobirama shudders at his side and puts his arms around the form of his little brother.

“Two of my sons have it.” Butsuma whispers to himself, his eyes are clouded with ambition. He doesn’t asks if Tobirama has it; he never has liked much his third son. Probably for the red eyes, because they look like the sharingan in the first stance.

He doesn’t seem to be paying attention to them anymore so Hashirama takes their hands and they flee to their home; their brother is dead. And they will mourn him, but right now, taking the remains of their family and find safety is their priority.

“I’m sorry” Kawarama sobs; having hitting his breaking point. “I´m so sorry, brother…”

“It's alright, Kawa.” Hashirama shush him, forcing a smile. “It's alright.”

Tobirama is petting his older brother's hair, looking really worried. “What are we going to do?” he asks, his voice trembling.

“We keep going. We stand together. As always.” Hashirama says, dark eyes shining with fierce determination. “But we need to be careful. Father is not going to let his go…and I´m afraid of what he's going to try.”

“He's going to focus on you, Kawa. Now, more than ever. So you _must_ be careful.” He adds, sounding resigned to this truth. He knows he can't save his brother of what awaits him and that hurts. It really hurts.

Tobirama frowns. “You´re the older. Shouldn’t he be focus on you? ” He asks innocently, tiling his head slightly to the right.

Kawarama shakes his head.

“No…Father doesn’t like the idea of big brother being his heir. It doesn’t matter that he's better at controlling the Mokuton. Or that he's stronger than me. To Father…he’s too soft.”

Hashirama scowls. He doesn’t think he's soft. Just knows better than believe war is all that is in their lives. He wants more. More for his clan, for his brothers. He wants peace; A world when his brothers can live. Happy and free. And long enough to be grumpy old mans.

Tobirama makes a face that says he might agree with his father. He loves Hashirama more than anything, but his older brother is a silly boy who dreams all the time, pretending to forget that they are not shinobi.

Kawarama smiles fondly and grabs Tobirama’s hand and squeezes it, silently promising that is fine. That no one is going to blame him for thinking this way. 

“I'm more ruthless.” He explains. “I would do whatever needs to be done. He likes that. He thinks I´m exactly what a shinobi is meant to be.”

Hashirama makes faces; he really doesn’t like it when his cute little brother speaks like that. But can't say anything. Because, it's partially his fault. Kawarama had to grow up fast to take the fall of what Butsuma wanted for his heirs.

Maybe if he had been more like what Butsuma wanted…

Maybe he would have been able to protect them more, but now’s too late to think about that. Too late to change things.

“I don’t mind.” Kawarama adds, sighing. Brown eyes glowing darkly.  “I’m just happy he isn’t going to do something stupid now that you show him that you also have the Mokuton. But, big brother, _you_ need to be more careful.”

Hashirama sighs.

“Yeah, I know.” He says, shoulders dropping.

“You can't leave us, Hashirama.” Kawarama says, _pleads._ Big brown eyes starting to shine with tears that will not be spilled.

Tobirama doesn’t beg, but his hand goes to the fabric of Hashirama´s shirt and his eyes are filled with tears. He doesn’t want to mourn another brother.

“I won’t. Ever.”

Hashirama vows, pulling the younger boys into a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

“Brother, are you alright?” Tobirama ask him worried; Kawarama looks like he has been beaten to the ground more time than he can count.

“Yeah…”Kawarama drawls. “I´m just tired, Tobira.”

His little brother pouts at the nickname, but helps him (more like drags him) out the training area. Their Father is gone on a mission, but their uncle had put his best effort into “help” him train, which was more like beating the shit out of him than anything else.

“Hashi…?” Kawarama asks weakly once they´re near their home.

“Near the river” Tobirama huffs. “Like most days, now.”

His little brother is a sensor. The best one to ever born in the Senju Clan. He´s so proud of him and so glad that Butsuma is at last looking at him with some regard and no as a burden.

“He need his alone time, Tobira.” Kawarama reminds him with a smile. His older brother has a lot of pressures, even with him being the center of Butsuma´s ambitions. Being heir to the Clan was not an easy thing, after all.

“I know that.” The albino says, pouting. “But I don’t like the other chakra that´s with him.”

“Hum? Another chakra?” Kawarama´s interest piqued.

Tobirama hummed. “Hot. Smoky. Big. Not evil, though. He seems to like Anija a lot.” He explained as he started healing Kawarama´s bruises.

After Hashirama, Tobirama was the best at medic-ninjutsu their family had. Kawarama had tried to learn when he was younger, like all his brothers, but healing had never been his forte. He was a disaster in that aspect, even Itama had been a lot better than him.

“Sounds interesting.” He said, contemplative.

“Father has started to ask questions.” Tobirama informed him, as they are on the topic.

Kawarama hummed, feeling better with every moment that passed.

His father showing interest wasn’t good. But, well…

“How do you feel about spying on Hashi?”

Tobirama gave him a _look._

Kawarama chuckled and raised his hands mockingly defensive. Stupid question, he knew. After all, they had tend to spy on Hashirama a lot when they were younger as stealth training. It was a fun game, too. But when they realized Tobirama was a sensor they had stop it. ´cause it wasn’t as funny anymore when Tobirama could feel the entire compound. (And now the lands that belonged to the Clan)

“Well, lest see if Smoky-kun is a treat or not. “ He said cheerfully. “Tomorrow. Before, father returns.”

Tobirama face palmed at the poor chosen name he gave the stranger.

“Brother, _please.”_

Kawarama only laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

_Near the bushes at six o’clock. One enemy._ Tobirama signed him, red eyes narrowed, hand on his sword.

_I will take care of it._ Kawarama signed back, crouching on the ground, putting his hands on the ground. He's still not very good at this, he lacks the control Hashirama has on a natural way and so capturing instead of killing takes a lot on him.

Because, apparently, plants are all about destroying others. Who knew?

Slowly the vines of the bushes grow and trap the young boy who was using hem as hideaway. The enemy yelps as he goes to the ground, but the vines cover his mouth before he can scream strong enough to catch the attention of the boy who accompanies their brother at the river.

They get close to the boy.

Kawarama close his eyes.

The boy is inaudibly an Uchiha. Thus, conforming his suspicions. Uchiha chakra is mostly related with fire and felts like what Tobirama had described and they were the closest clan in the area, it was the higher possibility.

But it was another thing know that the boy who Hashirama liked so much belonged to the same clan that had killed their little brother.

“What do we do? Do we kill him?” Tobirama voice is cold; void of emotions. And it hurts that his little brother would not mind killing a child. Because, that's what this boy is. He's even younger than Itama. Six at most.

“No.” He answers as he opens his eyes, looking directly at the dark eyes of the terrified boy. Not sharingan yet. Still too young.

“I will take care of this.” He adds, forcing a smile. “Return home, Tobira. Things may get ugly and I don’t want you here.”

Tobirama frowns. He's not a child. At his nine years, he has already kill many individuals. Kawarama knows this. Furthermore, his brother (even with all his dotting) trust him to have his back if a battle burst to life. He know he does. So…why would he order him to go home?

Kawarama tips his head to the river and he understands. Dread filling his stomach. Hashirama will probably not be happy about this; he likes the smoky-guy as much as he likes them (Which is quite offensive. And the reason why he doesn’t like the smoky-guy.) so he might be upset if they break his bubble.

Kawarama is trying to protect him, again.

But not of an enemy; but of their brother resentment.

He shouldn’t feel grateful. He really shouldn’t. But, he can’t avoid it. He loves Hashirama too much to feel nothing but sick at the idea of his Anija mad at him.

“Are you sure?” He asks, looking for a reassurance.

“Yeah.” Kawarama doesn’t stop smiling. “Go home, Tobira.”

Tobirama nods, glares a little at the tapped boy and then, turns, moving as fast and silently as he can, returning to the compound.

Kawarama sighs.

“This is a big bag of dicks.” He mutters under his breath as he turns to face the scared boy. He should kill him, for he is an Uchiha. But he isn’t very fond of the idea of murdering a child who is younger than Itama.

He secures the vines and lifts the boy, carrying him like if he was princess.  “Stop squirming” he says to the struggling kid. He's not as heavy as Itama was, but it's difficult to carry him without losing his balance when he moves so much.

He would prefer giving him a piggy ride.

“You're only going to hurt yourself.” He informs him in exasperation, but the other ignores him blatantly.

He makes it to the river. With both of them, thankfully, complete. And whistles, immediately catching the attention of the older boys. The stranger face pales enormously at seeing him, so it's pretty obviously he knows the child on his arms.

“Kawa?” His brother ask confused.

He huffs, putting the boy on his feet, before forcing the vines to let him go. The boy runs as fast as he cans into the arms of the older raven, Kawarama is sure he has tears of relief on his eyes. Hashirama´s friend never stops following his movements as he gets closer to his own brother.

“Why are you like this?” He asks his older brother with a pout.

“I-I´m sorry?” Hashirama offers weakly, still not understanding what had happened.

“You're an idiot.” He informs him softly as he pats his ugly bowl arranged hair. “But I still love you.”

Then, he turns. Offers the Uchiha a big smile and takes Hashirama’s hand so he can´t do something stupid, as he says “I´m sorry to inform you that this meetings are no longer a secret to neither of our Clans. So you may be better going home, Uchiha-san.” with a polite intonation. He knows his manners, after all.

“U-Uchiha?” His brother babbles, so confused, that he looks like a fish.

Smoky-kun tense even further, but doesn’t move.

“Why return my little brother?” He bites out in a harsh tone; but Kawarama can see the curiosity and gratefulness under it.

“You´re my brother best friend.” Kawarama answers sincerely. “And I don’t like the idea of killing children.”

A lot of emotions flick on the Uchiha’s face, but quickly disappear behind a mask on emotionless.

“I see.” He says, but Kawarama is sure he doesn't. Not really.

It's ok, though. He dosen´t mind. 

“Come on, Hashi. We need to go. Father's going to return soon.” Kawarama tells his older brother as he tugs him to their side of the river.

Hashirama grimaces. “Madara.” He calls his friend with sadness, knowing that the next time they see each other would be on the battlefield.

“Hashirama.” Madara says with the same sentiment. They look each other eyes a long instant before looking away, his brother is sniffing.

Kawarama smile turns more sincere and a bit more sad. They're quite cute. A shame their clans are enemies and would probably have to kill each other.

He tugs his brother's hand again and Hashirama relents, they start to go, but Madara’s voice reaches them again.

“Your name?”

Kawarama smirks, he turns a little, but without stopping.

“Kawarama. Senju Kawarama."

 


	2. Here we are. Don´t turn away now.

The next time they saw the Uchihas all of them are, predictably, on the battlefield.

Madara´s entire attention is on Hashirama; they scream each other names and run to each other, clashing weapons. Following in a more dramatic fashion what their fathers tend to do when they saw each other.

Kawarama sees that they are not fighting seriously. But no one else seems to notice. Maybe because those two are monsters and even sparring appears to be a thing of nightmares. His brother and the Uchiha heir are fifteen now; both have acquired weight on their names. People are afraid of them, of what they are capable.

Kawarama doesn’t blame them. Both of them are terrifying and an entire different level of normal shinobi. He´s just lucky he can keep up. Most of the time, anyway.

His eyes roam for the battlefield as he moves, looking for the kid he captured at the river. Curious if he´s still alive. He smirks as he catches a glimpse of him fighting with Tobirama; for what he sees they are in equal grown.

He laughs to himself at his little brother frustration and shakes fondly his head, Tobira has still much grow to do.

Talent is not rare in the ones who survive their childhood. So is not an actual surprise Madara´s brother – _Izuna, his name is Izuna._ – is actually an incredible shinobi, even when he´s quite younger than his auto-proclaimed rival.

He just hopes that talent is enough to be able to follow Tobirama´s incredible mind and adaptable nature. His little brother is a genius. If not a Natural Talent like Hashirama, but he's an excellent strategist and can change his tune with easiness if that allows him to kill the enemy.

“You bitch!” The Uchiha he has been “fighting” snarls at him and his attention return to her angry snarl. Kawarama grimaces; her anger is understandable. He´s not putting an actual effort in the battle. He choose her to have something to do and so Butsuma can’t bitch about him not doing his job.

But the truth is he is not interested in killing Uchihas. Hashirama has spoken about his dream of peace with this clan so many times that Kawarama just doesn’t want to kill that many of them if is not a necessity. He choose someone who´s not at his level, someone who can he fight without having to become serious.

This is pretty obvious if the way the Uchiha kunoichi is glaring at him is a tell.

But he doesn’t care.

So he just keeps playing with her until his father gives the order of retreat. Then, he slashes her. Without a second though, because she´s an enemy. Because even when he doesn´t want to return home covered in the blood of as many Uchihas he can find, he still doesn’t have any compassion in his heart for the clan that killed Itama.

He dances over where Tobirama is, waiting for him. Covering the retreat. Hashirama is at their side at the next instant.

He glances back at the Uchiha; Madara has a hand over the shoulder of the eight years old boy. Both of them have frowns in their faces. Kawarama waves at them. Because he´s a little shit like that and enormously enjoys the affronted expressions on their faces.

At his side, Hashirama sigh. The sound is resigned; but he knows better, it means his Anija is _so done_ with his antics. Tobirama isn´t much better, but his little brother just grasp his hand (the same one he was using to wave) and pulls him back. Kawarama yelps, but allows Tobira to guide him back at the compound.

It wasn’t a bad day all in all.

Both of his brothers seem to be fine. Not having any injury that he should worry about.

 

* * *

 

 

They find each other in the battlefield many times after that. Things are usually the same. Only changing when one of his brothers is not in the battlefield. When this happens, Kawarama takes the place of who´s absent.

The first time it happens, he finds himself facing Izuna —Tobirama´s sick, incapable of going with them and resting on the compound under Aunt Leia “sweet” attentions.

The reason? It comes down to two things:

One, if Izuna is at Tobira´s level then he is a force to be careful of and a danger to his clan. He will probably kill as many Senjus that put themselves in his way and Kawarama can have that.

And Two, because it would be a sad thing if he ended up dying in this battlefield if he makes the mistake of facing someone bigger than him. Like Toka. His cousin is as strong as himself and he´s much stronger than Tobirama.

Izuna seems startled at the sudden change, but doesn’t allow his determination to diminish. His eyes are still two ink pools. He´s to turn nine if what Hashirama said is correct. Still in the range when the Uchiha obtain their Doujutsu.

He allows himself to treat this like a sparring. And subtly corrects Izuna´s stances and forms with the sword, giving him pointers by exampling it himself. The boy seems confused but allows himself to be taught.

When they retire, Kawarama waves him a goodbye.

Izuna doesn’t return the gesture. But he gives him a hesitantly smile before despairing in the woods.

This happens a few times. All their encounters are the same. And when Izuna doesn’t sees Tobirama in the battlefield he runs straight to him, dark eyes bright and dreamy, he never uses his sharingan on Kawarama. Not even after he finally gets it at the age of ten years old.

This, Kawarama doesn’t mind.

What he _does_ mind is when he has to go toe to toe with Madara because Hashirama isn’t in the battlefield.

The first (and only) time it happened. Kawarama was quite sure he would end up dying and cursed back and front to ever deity he knew. Because if Madara killed him, then, Hashirama heart would be crushed; not only because of his death. But because his best friend who he still wanted peace would be the reason behind Kawarama´s demise. And that would be a terrible thing.

Fortunately for him, Madara just seem bemused at Hashirama´s absence. He seemed kind of lost at what to do for a few moments, but then flashed him a gin than send shiver under his spine. He had seen something similar before cousin Kiyone “helped” him to “improve” his poison detection.

He only had time to think _Oh, fuck._ before Madara started to sweep the floor with him.

Kawarama ended having bruises over his bruises! In his mind was no doubt about it: Madara is _evil_. And so, Kawarama, had not remorse as he promises to trip him with the Mokuton the next time they saw each other and glare at him when the Uchiha retired; Madara having the audacity to wave him as Tobirama dragged him outside the battlefield.

“Your friend is an asshole.” He informed Hashirama when they saw each other, back at the compound; his poor brother seem to have a panic attack as he saw him covered in dirt and little cuts that hut like _a bitch_ even if it weren´t a danger to his life.

Tobirama snorted.

“All Uchihas are.” He muttered under his breath; the albino really _, really_ , didn’t like the Uchihas.

Kawarama can’t blame him.

“You aren’t allowed to no be at the battlefield if we are facing the Uchihas.” He tells his older brother seriously. “Or I will _end you_ , Anija.”

He _will not_ go over this shit again.

Hashirama face pales; surely remembering the last time Kawarama was mad at him if the full body shudder was a tell.

“Alright” He hastily promises, even when it hadn’t been his intention to not be there to face Madara, but his father´s orders.

“If you had used the Mokuton things would be different.” Tobirama says him in that know-it-all way he has.

 “Yeah.” Kawarama sighs. “I would be dead.”

Tobirama and Hashirama both flinch violently at his words, and he has their hands over him in the next instant as to make sure he´s still with them. Still alive. All of them do it when someone hints to the topic of losing another brother.

“I don´t have the chakra to back up using the Mokuton for long periods of time.” He reminds them, rolling his eyes. Their father had been rabid for weeks when they found out. “Madara can go toe to toe with big brother, I´m not match to him.”

 _Or to Hashirama,_ he thinks with a sense of tiredness. Because, he isn´t. He had always known, but Butsuma still doesn´t get it.

“Anyway, I think Tobira and I deserve a reward for our good job. Don’t you think so too, Anija?” Kawarama battles his eyelashes to the older Senju and laughs when the other nods and goes to find something for them to eat. Maybe something sweet if they´re lucky.

* * *

 

 

Kawarama´s seventeen when he hears Tajima victorious scream.

His eyes immediately go to where his father and the leader of the Uchiha Clan were fighting; he´s father is down. On the ground. Bleeding. Defeated if not death.

He doesn’t love his father.

He hates his father.

And still, his reaction is still the same one that would be if one of his brothers had been hurt.

He immediately slashes through his opponent; an Uchiha male, this time. Then, he puts his chakra on his feet to exchange his speed, crossing the distance in seconds. He screams in rage as he kicks Tajima out from his way, following his movements; the roots sprout of the ground looking to trap and kill the Uchiha Clan Head, to use his body as fertilizer and grow even more.

As he moved, his brothers stopped fighting. The Uchihas mirroring the actions of their rivals, looking directly to where Kawarama was.

Tobirama´s eyes opens in surprise and fear as he sees his Kawarama rare loss of his control, removing his attention from Izuna. Which would had been a terrible mistake had Izuna not done the same; his sharingan following Kawarama´s moves. A worried frown on his face.

Hashirama on the other hand cursed. Startling Madara; because his friend is a marshmallow. He shouldn’t been even able to curse! Then, leaved him –defunded and lost– behind as he run as fast as he can to where Kawarama was with the intention of letting this escalated even more.

Madara finds himself facing the Senju trio as he “protects” his father. Standing in a tense stance, ready to defend or attack, but being very confused at the same time.

Kawarama was looking like he had fucked up and was in an spiral of panic while trying to fix his mistake as he hold his still alive father. Tobirama, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to heal their father – the chakra on his hands was telling– but he was hesitating over actually doing it. And Hashirama was entirely worried on maintaining the appearances; because, yes. That´s what he and Madara were doing most of the time.

“Nii-san?” Tobirama asks, looking for an answer.

Kawarama shakes his head, closing his eyes. Relaxing. 

Tobirama´s eyes hardens and the chakra on his hands fades.

“Y-you…” Butsuma tries, but a cough interrupts his accusation.

“Madara.” Hashirama claims his attention, his face is serious and his eyes sad, but determined. “When you´re home tonight. Think about your brother. About your Clan. We still can have peace. You and I can force them to stop fighting. We can fix things.”

With that parting words, he gives the sig of flight to his clan as he uses his Mokuton to force Madara take his injured father and jump back to avoid being pierced by the roots. Izuna is at his side in the next heartbeat calling for him and forcing him to focus on the topic at hand. He takes his Clan home, even if his mind is still trying to understand his best friend words and what had happened with the trio of brothers.

Hashirama always feared this moment would arrive. The day when Kawarama decided their father is no longer useful. They day his younger brother would taint his hands with the blood of their sire.

This day has come.

Kawarama had decided the moment he didn’t allow Tobirama to heal Butsuma. But as well as he uses his Mokuton to infect the wound; as he allows the vines to grow inside him. Making sure he´s going to die. A slowly and painful death.

Hashirama and Tobirama are the best healers their Clan have. If they play along, no one would able to save Butsuma. All of them would think Tajima Uchiha is responsible for his death; an unknown poison.

Butsuma´s death would mark the end of an Era.

What that Era would encompass depends of Madara entirely. Of his decision.

Tajima is injured of gravity, he was too slow to react Kawarama´s Mokuton attack. It would be easy to let him die. That´s why he told Madara to think about Izuna, about the Uchiha, about their dream.

With them as Head of their respective Clans, peace would be more than a childish dream. They´re twenty three, their names are feared by everyone. The Uchiha and Senju are regarded as the strongest. If they unite in a unique front, other clans will follow and their Village could become a reality.

They could end the Warrings Eras.

He wishes Madara to consider all of this. But he´s not sure if his best friend would agree with his ideas, because he doesn’t know how Madara feels concerning his sire. Does he loves him? Does he cares more about him than this unique opportunity? Will he hate them for this?

His unsure, but doesn’t allow himself to show it.

He has to be strong for his brothers. For the Senju as a whole.

“Hey, Kawa. It´s going to be alright.” He promises as he hugs his little brother, allowing himself to genuinely smile at the younger Senju. 

His little brother worries about this. About how this will affect Hashirama´s dream and that´s as cute as it is sad. Both of their brothers are like this. Thinking more about his desires and needs than their own. He thinks it´s because when they were children Kawarama made himself believe that he needs Hashirama to be happy for him to be happy from the beginning.

There something broken inside Kawarama.

All of them are aware of this. But none care.

Kawarama is Kawarama.

And that´s all that matters.

“Tell me about your Village again.” Kawarama says, as they cuddle.

Both of them ignore the moans of pain that their fathers lets escape from time to time, they´re supposed to be warding him. Tobirama´s sleep, resting after doing his best to “heal” Butsuma for a few hours before declaring that he couldn’t do it.

The Clan was mourning the unavoidable death of Butsuma.

That´s why they are allowing them to be alone. In peace. At least for now. Until the sun rises and Hashirama is pointed as new Head of the Clan.

“Our Village.” Hashirama repeats, fondly, one more time.

Kawarama smiles and Hashirama starts talking about that dream he and Madara created in the afternoons they passed near the river. 


	3. Here we stand. Ready to conquer. To make the world, ours.

With Butsuma dead, Hashirama became the new Head of the Senju Clan.

He smiled, bright, kind and full of love and hope, as he regarded his clansman and announced his intention of forming an alliance with the Uchiha Clan, of finding Peace and founding a Village.

In another world it would had taken time but all Senju would had end up accepting the idea, because it was impossible to not fall in love with Hashirama charisma and charms.

Of course, this wasn´t that world.

This was a reality where Hashirama word was law and whoever tried to spoil his dream would face the wrath of the younger pair. Tobirama and Kawarama were so different form Hashirama that no Senju doubted the rumours other Clans had about them, mostly because they agreed. They had experiment first-hand how terrible and cruel could they be.

They knew that they only had two choices: Bow, and accept their new Head disposition, or die.

They prefer follow dutifully the kind and soft-hearted Hashirama (as he tried and failed) with his desire of Peace, just as they had followed Butsuma to War, than trying to oppose him and suffer at the wrath of the youngest pair of brothers.

* * *

They meet the Uchiha a week after.

Hashirama´s nervous. He´s playing with the strands of his hair in that nervous habit he actually never had been able to quit. Is kind of cute, Kawarama thinks, as he glazes to where the Uchiha brothers are.

Madara seems serious, too serious. Izuna´s nervous. Tajima nowhere in sight.

Kawarama doesn’t allow himself to hope for the best, even when he would like to.

This is the first time they had no rushed to battle, their Clans are waiting for them to make the first move, but till now none of them seem interested on taking the first step. Kawarama isn´t sure if that is a good thing or not.

He´s holding Tobirama´s hand. Both of them are ready to act, but holding still at the same time, not wanting to ruin this one opportunity of obtaining the peace between their clans that their Anija want´s more than anything.

After what it seems a long time, Madara is the one to break the silence. His voice cuts deeply in the silence that has filled the battlefield, as well as the growing tension,

“I am Uchiha Madara. Head of the Uchiha Clan.” He stands proud, powerful, almost titanic, as his sharingan comes to live and shows them a pattern they had never seen before. His chakra is so strong that Kawarama contains his breath, is like seeing in a mirror, how Hashirama looks like he´s on Sage.

Tobirama´s hand grips with more force his, his little brother tenses even further, and Kawarama pours his chakra over so he can stay calm for a little longer. Daring to hope that this ends as they want and not in a full battle.

Then, Madara smirks. And Hashirama smiles: bright, pure. Beautiful. Full of relief and joy.

He, too, unleash his chakra. Not until his limit, because his brother was never one to fight to death; unleashing his true potential. With Madara, he got as close as he could get. And this, was the proof that the raven was really important to him.

“I´m Senju Hashirama. Head of the Senju Clan.”

Madara moved forward, Hashirama followed, imitating his movements like a mirror.

They hugged. And Kawarama let go of the breath he had been contained and allowed a soft smile on his lips. He turn his eyes to Izuna, who was also smiling. The Uchihas, as a whole, didn´t seem too happy about this. But he thought, the Senju must look the same.

In the end it didn’t mattered.

“Come, Tobira.” He said, pulling his brother over to where Izuna was.

His brother makes a face, but allows himself to be pulled. They had discussed this before. And Kawarama had been very clear with him about how he must behave if they actually want this to succeed.

Kawarama wish for this to be a reality. Hashirama had convinced him of his dream; of peace. He wants to see the world his Anija promised: A world where children don´t need to die before they had the chance to live.

And he knows Tobirama will want this as well, once he lets himself to be showed that their life could be different, because his little brother really loved children. He likes teaching them, playing with them, and looks at the children of the Senju like they´re treasures.

“Izuna.” Kawarama smiles brightly.

“Kawarama.” The young Uchiha returns the smile; he pretends he doesn’t see the albino.

Kawarama chuckles. Both of them hate each other with passion, but they´re more like children than anything else. He thinks it´s adorable.

“I´m glad we are not going to fight anymore.” He says, holding his hand up so the younger man can take it if he wants.

“Me too.” Izuna answers, taking his hand. Smiling and with a soft blush on his cheeks.

It feels like an achievement.

A new begging.

* * *

 

It takes time, but they came to create the Village they had dreamed. It´s not ready yet. There is much to do. But the most important thing is there: The union of the strongest Clans in the Dire Land and how they starting to realize that they can have peace between them.

Their Village is taking importance.

Other clans are trying to get their attention and Hashirama, being Hashirama, tries to integrate them to his dream. Because, to him that is the way to peace. A unite front between the fighting Clans. To Madara, it means something different. But he agrees that having the strength other Clans had to offer is a good idea.

Surprisingly, he finds an ally in Kawarama, who is enthusiastic helping his Anija, but has a better grasp of how adding Clans to the Village could end in a mistake. He is more cautious, more suspicious and more inclined to put the other Head of Clan restrictions and limits. Much as Madara want things to be.

On the other hand, Tobirama has a good grasp on logistics and he´s a big pillar on how they were building the Village.

It was weird to see that even the White Demon of the Senju was trying to make this dream a reality, but at the same time he found it endearing because it was the biggest proof that he had taken the right decision of letting his father die; no matter how hard it had been.

This was what he had dreamed.

Izuna laughing and enjoying his life; having the opportunity of actually being happy. Of not having to fight every day to survive. Of just being able of pass his day looking for trouble and being mischievous.

He truly finds himself being happy.

Until the Uzumaki Clan sends an ambassador: A princess with a marriage proposal. To Hashirama. And the probably of losing his best friend became a little too real to his comfort.

Fortunately, he´s not the only one upset about this. Unfortunately, Kawarama looked like he wanted to kill the beautiful red-haired princess when she put her foot in their gateway.

Madara had a bad feeling seeing the sharp smile both of them shared as they introduced to each other. He felt like he was in the way of two very dangerous predators who were ready to destroy each other in the next instant. And to put the cherry on top; he knew he wasn’t alone in this as, both, Izuna and Tobirama, hugged each other, trying to protect themselves of the storm that was on their way.  


	4. Better back down, you´re now in my domain.

Tobirama has always been aware that his Clan doesn’t like him; that they're afraid of him. He knows is the same with the other Clans. He grew up hearing the words “Abomination” and “Demon” directed at him. In whispers from the adults and mockery from other children.

Of course, the last had never lasted long. And as the years passed the adults, too, came to understand how much of a bad idea was insult him in Kawarama’s presence.

Kawarama had always been a protective brother. He cares too much. Even more than Hashirama. And in a way that would scare most people; because it was dark, savage and wicked. But to him it was endearing, because his brother would do anything for him. Because Kawarama _loves_ him. Totally and unconditionally.

So yes, he has seen Kawarama upset before; he had seen him take a look to another person and demeaned them a treat, deciding they need to die. But had never seen him as thunderous as he is looks right now.

His brother's chakra screamed of anger and desires of making the Uzumaki _suffer_ before killing her.

It worries him. It scares him. So much he don´t take importance in the fact that he's hugging his rival in a futile try of protecting himself of the terrible feeling that's getting into his bones. Like the seconds before a battle, where the tension is so high and the air smells of violence and death.

Izuna is also a sensor, he knows. Not at his level, because the younger Uchiha had to learn rather than be born with it, but still close enough to be feeling the same he does.

For a moment he wonders if this is going to kill that crush he has on his older brother, but he shakes the thought. Uchiha are crazy, after all. It wouldn't surprise him if it only infuriated him more.

Kawarama’s dangerous. The Senju and the Uchiha know this to be truth. The Uzumaki are, now, going to learn it.  

His older brother invites the Uzumaki Princess to stay with them at the mansion, and Tobirama shudders, because it sounds like a declaration of war.

It´s not good. Not good at all.

But if Kawarama thinks this is the best course of action, Tobirama will follow, like always. He trust his Nii-san to do the best for them; for the Clan and the Village.

That´s why he forces a smile when Hashirama looks at him with confusion painted on his eyes. He has notice the cold aura of the exchange, but doesn’t get what´s wrong, or why is he hugging Izuna when they can´t stand each other.

His Anija is innocent; has a pure conception of the world. Too positive and unreasonable. That's why he needs them to protect him. To be there to take the difficult decisions and taint their hands with blood. So he doesn't have to.

Tobirama lets go of his rival, trying to compose himself. He does a quick sign with his left hand and Hashirama nods, returning his attention to the beautiful princess and his younger brother, joining again to the conversation.

_Too many eyes._ Is what he had signed.

A way to say he would explain latter and that they need to be careful. They used a lot when their father or the elders where near them when they were children and meant they must play their roles until they safe once again.

As Hashirama grinned and took Mito´s hand in his, reinforcing the invitation to stay with them as well as give her a personal tour by the Village, Kawarama looked at him and Tobirama nodded his understanding. The Uzumaki was an enemy. One they had to treat carefully.

Kawarama, then, looks at Madara. Tobirama grimaces, but blinks slowly, showing he understood.

Madara was to be included in the planning.

Both of his brothers trusted Madara. In different levels, of course. But the trust was there, and sometimes that bothers him deeply, but most times, he´s just resigned at the idea of the older Uchiha being a part of the _Us_ list instead of the _Them_ one.

So it wasn’t a surprise that Kawarama wanted him to be aware of the danger and the planning of taking the target out.

Still, it felt weird.

Normally was only him and Kawarama (Unless it was really important and Hashirama needed to be told about) the ones who discretely (most of the times) disposed of the enemies they encountered in the way of making Konoha a reality.

But, well…

“Uchiha.” He growled, startling both ravens. It was kind of fun see them jump and look at him with twins looks horror. “We have work to finish. Don´t think you can´t can slag off!”

“I…W-Wha…”

He knew his reputation –the responsible, bureaucratic, brother of the Senju trio. The one who liked order and was workaholic.– and playing it off was easy, so he roughly took the dumfounded Madara and hauled him by the gates, leaving his brothers and the Uzumaki behind.

As expected, Izuna, followed them.

Maybe catching Tobirama´s intentions, maybe out of curiosity. Until they were inside their offices, which, fortunately, were away enough so he and Izuna could breathe normally under the still oppressing (and still so subtitle that no-sensor shinobi could not sense it) chakra Kawarama and Mito were leaking.  

Once they were safe, Madara seem to get out of his stupor and demanded. “What was that about.” with gritted teeth. He didn’t appreciated being hauled by the Village, thank you very much. And lees being forced away from Hashirama when that…that…When _she_ was getting a _private tour_.

Tobirama made sure the room was safe, cheeking the seals of privacy he had enforced in the walls, before stating “Battle plans.” as he poured his crimson eyes on Madara’s black ones.

“Battle plans?” Izuna is the one who asks, curiosity in his tone, but eyes hard and narrowed. His rival had understood exactly what he referred to instantly.

Madara, on the other hand, looked kind of lost and said hesitantly. “…I thought the last talks of peace had gone well?”

Izuna rolled his eyes. His older brother could be so _dumb_ some times.

Tobirama fought the urge to face-palm. This was the man that co go toe to toe with his Anija? He couldn´t believe it.

“The Uzumaki princess, Nii-san.” Izuna told Madara with a roll of his eyes. “She came here with a peace offer in form of a marriage proposal. For what we saw today that is not gonna happen. Or I´m mistaken, Senju?”

“You´re not wrong, Uchiha.” Tobirama allowed with a frown.

It tasted bad to agree with Izuna, but maybe it was time that they put their hate for each other aside. It was too late for them to pretend that their fates weren’t intertwined. They had been for a while, after all.

From the moment their brothers decided they wanted to be friends; that they wanted to change the world and mold it to their will.

For his part, Madara choked on his own spit.

What.

“What.” He said, staring at the white haired man with incredulity. It just didn´t compute in his mind.

“That weeding is not going to happen.” Tobirama stated firmly. They didn’t actually _need_ that peace with the Uzumaki Clan. It would made the future easier? Sure. But they were strong and could stand by their own no matter who opposed them.

“Nii-san is working on getting information. Seeing if we can arrange this without violence. But in case of not being possible we need to be ready to defend Konoha against the possible treat. The Uzumaki Clan is powerful. Masters of Fuinjutsu. Whit great amounts of chakra that could rival with Anija´s.”

“They´re powerhouses.” Izuna, nodded, following what Tobirama was saying. “So we need a good strategy if we want to succeed.”

“Exactly.” Tobirama agreed.

“Why?” Madara interrupt them.

He still sound confused, but there is something vulnerable on his eyes. He knows why he would oppose, but Kawarama´s reaction doesn’t make sense as logically there´s nothing why they shouldn´t agree with this arrangement.

“That arrangement wouldn´t made my Anija happy.” Tobirama stated simply.

Big, blood red, eyes blinked with innocence as he tilted his head to the right. A little frown on his face. Because, for him, it should had been obvious what the reason behind this was.

Madara blinked. Stunned.

“I would do the same for you, Nii-san.” Izuna said as his sharingan flashed; he was being absolutely sincere. There was nothing he wouldn´t do for his older brother. He wanted Madara to be happy, truly happy, and would gladly go to war again if that meant guaranteeing it.

After that declaration Tobirama felt a rising respect for his rival and tipped his head slightly, Izuna returned the gesture.

“Well, let´s start.” Madara said, taking his confidence back; chin raised and arrogant air around him, dark sharp eyes shining with determination.

* * *

 

Kawarama had always been good at reconnaissance. His dominion over his bloodline made easier for him to watch over the targets without being detected as there wasn’t a place in the Land of Fire that didn’t had plants.  In Konoha that advantage was even more present. The entire Village had been built by his brother. A gift; a show of his good will for the Uchiha and the other clans that joined them.

He asked the families what they wanted and he made them. It was a genuine gesture, of course.  But there was a reason why the Senju had frozen when Hashirama offer, then, smile shakily his acceptance, when they look at the pair who was placed at his back.

And that reason what´s that after Butsuma´s death, Kawarama had no complain to scare the shit of them with some tricks of his Mokuton.  

_We are surrounded by wood, there is nowhere for you to run._ His black eyes seem to say when he smiled as he grew unnatural red blood flowers on the homes of the few imprudent few that dared to oppose Hashirama decision. All of them had died not much after. _You can escape me. Not now, not ever._

His Mokuton was different from Hashirama´s.  His Anija´s more stable, controlled, tamed. His is the contrary. He doesn’t control the plants. No. He just feeds them and asks of them to destroy his enemies. That´s why restrain his enemies instead of killing them takes a lot of him.  His touch makes plants grow; they reach out wanting to grow; to consume. To _devour_ everything in their path.

You can see why living in a house made of that same construct put them on edge. But, then, they knew that if they keep being loyal to Hashirama then they were safe. That´s why the Senju were as smooth as silk to what their Hokage wanted.  

That´s why he invited the Uzumaki-princess to their home. The mansion was special. The three brothers had helped in the construction. It was the safest place in Konoha, even more than the Hokage tower and the place where they felt more comfortable.  

In there, Mito, could be treated as the ambassador she was without any danger.  His brother seemed completely happy with playing guide for the elegant and graceful red-haired lady. They had an air of fairytale, of dream, around them. They made a beautiful couple.  It made him sick.  

Hashirama was too kind. If Kawarama didn’t intervened they would marry and his Anija would live a life that would mad him unhappy and unsatisfied. Oh, he was sure Hashirama would learn to love her, but he would never be completely happy at her side.  

Because, his heart had already an owner. Even if he still was pretty oblivious to his sentiments for Smoky-kun. Because, being _Best Friends_ was just not enough to describe what his older brother felt for the fiery Uchiha.  You can lie a sensor like Tobira. And even if the albino couldn´t actually see it, for Kawarama was easy to take notice. Hashirama _loved_ Madara. Not in the same kind of love he felt for them, it may have been like that at the beginning, but not anymore.  

There was also the way Hashirama always ended up talking about how much he wanted to walk at Madara´s side when hen Kawarama asked him to speak of his Village.  

His brother could go on and on about how he wanted to see their childhood dream as a reality. But also how he dreamed to be able to spend time with Madara and made the other male smile and laugh, of how he wanted to introduce Madara to new things… 

About how much he would like to grow up with the older man at his side.  

That’s why Kawarama was not going to allow this weeding to happen. Not while he was alive and had a said on the topic.  

His first instinct had been to kill her.  

(He has been dealing a lot with the pushy plants, ok? Too much of his time dealing with stupid and stubborn Clan Heads and having to use his blood limit. Too much of their voices whispering in his mind _Let us crush them. Let us drink their water and steal their nutrients. Let us grow. Let us take them and use their corpses as fertilizer…)_  

But he cleared his mind before he did something stupid and did his best to contain his anger; his fury. So he invited her to their home. Maybe they can find a way to fix this without violence. Without going to war over this.  Even though he was aware that it would not be easy.  

The Uzumaki woman had answered his dare with her own. It put in evidence that she was a warrior as much as she was a lady.  

At least it would made her stay in Konoha a little more than interesting.

* * *

Mito had been curious of how Hashirama would be when her father had send her to Konoha with a marriage proposal, because she had hear a lot of rumors about the Senju Head Clan. Some of them called the man a God while others called him an optimistic fool.  

At meeting him, he noticed, that both side of the coin were true. The man was a sunshine, but there was something shady inside his bright and pure looking brown eyes. More dull than the one that could be seen in the youngest brother, Kawarama, but still there.

The moment she arrived to the gates she understood that marring the Hokage would not be an easy deed. The younger brown haired male showed her a smile that had too many teeth to be anything but a threat.

He was controlled. His chakra only fluctuating noticeably for a few seconds. No blood lust. His tone was polite and agreeable, his posture relaxed, his words and greetings within the protocol. But his eyes, his eyes spoke of war.

She found it interesting. So she reached and pushed back. Doing the same. It felt like doing a deal with a yokai; dangerous.

That feeling didn’t disappeared, but faded as Hashirama took care of the situation, taking her attention and forcing her to focus on him. On his smile and warm personality. On how happy he was of being able to walk through the streets of Konoha; on how the people greet and smile at them; on how sincere was Hashirama´s desire of include most people on this marvelous dream.

She almost forgot that Kawarama was walking behind them.

She would have if not for the way some people quickly looked at the ground or to the sky. Some of them were even porting the Senju crest on his robes.

When they arrived to the mansion and Hashirama show her the place, she was breathless by the beauty of the building; the gardens were exquisite, the house itself was a masterpiece, intricate carvings adorning the entire wood surface.

It was impressive.  

“I´m afraid my brother has to return to work, Uzumaki-hime.” Kawarama rich voice shook her of the daydream that had possession of her mind.

“Of course, Senju-san.” She answers using her sweeter tone, hiding her smirk under her fan.

“I apologize.” Hashirama intervenes as he bows and gifts her one of her most beautiful smiles before turning and leave to the tower where was expecting him a ton of paperwork. But at least, he could talk with his best friend!

If, and a big if, his Tobirama hadn´t scared him for the day after taking him like that.

“Senju-san. Will you be my escort today?” Mito asked, looking directly to Kawarama´s eyes, bashing her eyelashes.

“No. Uzumaki-hime. I too have important work to do.” Kawarama´s words were wielded like precise kunais, hitting the mark he wanted. “But I will let you have one of our best warriors, just under me and my brother´s level.”

Mito arched an elegant brow.

“Did you called for me, cousin?” A new voice intruded.

Mito looked over the newcomer. What she saw took it by surprise. It was a brunette with deep red painted lips. Hair collected in a high bun. Fierce blue eyes shining with curiosity. She was dressed in her armour and had a katana on her back.

“Yes, cousin.” Kawarama smiled genuinely at the older Senju; Tokā was one of his favourite persons in the world. And truly a warrior to behold. She was at Tobirama´s level; but her mastery was on martial arts and kenjutsu. “This is Uzumaki-hime, she will staying with us for a while. I want you to be her guard.”

Tokā eyed the red haired princess and then bowed. “It would be an honour.”

“Excellent.” Kawarama said. “I must return to work, too. Take care of her, please.”

Tokā bowed again, showing her understanding.

Kawarama threw a last look to Mito and left, not even bothering to hide his smirk. 

This first battle, he had won it. 


End file.
